Josh's Game
Welcome to Josh's Game, in the world of Ternova. This page is intended to give a general outline of what I'm looking to give you in terms of a game-play experience as well as a hub. Hub Current Player Characters * Nakoma Beowulf, Urban Wolfschild Elemental Shaman * Tia Naeris, Wood Elf Monk of the Way of the Open Hand * Ma'Kas Entilire, Drow Half-Elf (Aelmon) Arcane Trickster Rogue * Logan Reinhardt, Human Lore Master Wizard * Kido Usamai, Fallen Aasimar Hexblade Warlock/Fighter Former Player Characters * Exava Wildheart, Half-Elf Wild Sorceress (Shelved) * Reginald Clearstone, Gnome Cleric of Life (Shelved) * Gunjir, Son of Gunjir, Dwarf Battlerager Barbarian (Dead) * Calibus Strain, Lizardfolk Circle of Spores Druid * Magnus Stoutfist, Dwarf Battle-Master Fighter (Shelved) * Raelynn Brenwell, Human Horizon Walker (Shelved) * Akako Beowulf, Urban Wolfschild Archfey Warlock (Dead) * Setra'Un Kamon, Fire Genasi Stone Sorcerer (Banished) * Caleb Lockwynn, Human Fighter Gunslinger (Buggered Off) World Info * The Races * The Places * The Extra Fluff A Session Zero The world of Ternova is what one could consider a high magic setting, and is heavily influenced by the peoples that populate it. What i'm looking to create is a balanced game based around both dungeon delving and urban adventure, mixed with political intrigue of the world powers. Ultimately though I'm looking to build the campaign around you, the players. To begin the campaign it is my intention to start the party off already on their way to a newly discovered temple (and i'm leaving it up to you on how and why your character is doing this). I'm doing this to get into the adventuring action quickly and to allow you to test your characters out in combat, as well as getting to grips with DMing, and also so i have an excuse for your characters to earn some magical gear and a fair heap of cash early on. After this though, I'm letting you loose on the world for the good or ill of Ternova. While i do have a major plot-line running through the campaign, it isn't necessary for you to complete it or even acknowledge it. Ternova, and its universe, is a sandbox for you to explore and interact with at your leisure, and like i said above: It is about your characters and their story. Player Races and Classes I'm simply allowing all races, classes and sub-classes from all currently published Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition books (including: Player's Handbook, Sword Coast Adventurers Guide, Elemental Evil Player's Companion, Volo's Guide to Monsters, Xanathar's Guide to Everything, and Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes). I'm also allowing the Alchemist and Shaman Class created and published by DawnForgeCast. For Unearthed Arcana, you'll need to ask and as for Homebrew, i don't think I'm comfortable in being a DM to allow ones that i have not created myself. Allowed Unearthed Arcana: * Fiendish Options, Tiefling Variants (https://media.wizards.com/2017/dnd/downloads/UA_FiendishOptions.pdf) * 3 Subclasses (https://media.wizards.com/2018/dnd/downloads/UA-3Subclasses0108.pdf) * Sorcerer (https://media.wizards.com/2017/dnd/downloads/26_UASorcererUA020617s.pdf) For Character creation, I'll be starting you as level 9 characters (currently at level 10) with attributes determined by Points Buy. You'll start with your class and background's starting gear (with one weapon being +1). As for Alignment: I've always seen alignment as a baseline for a characters personality and actions, but i will not hold anyone to it as events both before and during the adventure can potentially change one's alignment or cause them to act otherwise. If you heavily develop your character's personality through their background then you probably won't need to define alignment. As far as i'm concerned, alignment is optional. 'Native Races vs. Alien Races' Ternova is home to the following race: Aasimar, Dragonborn, Drow, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Humans, Merfolk (using Triton stat), Tabaxi, Tieflings and Wolfschildren (Homebrew). The other published races are considered alien to Ternova, and while I'm perfectly willing for you to play them, I'll leave it up to you to decide the how and why they are on Ternova. An Overview of Ternova At first glance Ternova would appear to be a wild an unpopulous land. This is certainly not the case. While most of the land is not all that populated, there are major centers of populations of Humans, Elves and Dragonborn (with Aasimar, Tabaxi and Wolfschildren amongst them); with Merfolk populating the Oceans. Below the surface, in the vast cave networks of the Underdark live the Dwarfs, Drow, Gnomes and Tieflings. On the surface, the Human nations are the major powers. They are: The United Kingdoms of Aelesir and Lerrasir (UKAL), The Protectorate of Wirgard, and The Imperial Lands of Shino. The Elves live in forested enclaves far from the Human nations and the Dragonborn clans live in the warm and arid areas of the world. The UKAL is considered the most advanced nation magically and technologically with them being on the cusp of an Industrial Revolution, while Shino is the largest nation but also the most conservative. In the Underdark, there is war. War between the Empire of the Drow and the Confederation of Dwarves, with the Gnomes, Tieflings and the other monstrous denizens caught in the crossfire. For more information about Ternova, it's people and powers, please feel free to check out my Player's Guide: https://1drv.ms/w/s!AidbABjPQXEVliNkhomrrOIysmvA (shared via OneDrive) Final Words I am hoping to run this campaign from Jan 2018, but I will be ceding to other games. If you have any concerns, ideas or advise, message me.